


Artificial Petals

by Serenityhadaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caliburn - Freeform, Excalibur, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityhadaki/pseuds/Serenityhadaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a peasant girl who is thrown into an unexpected journey, with three other strangers, in the most terrifying battle for her life. During her adventures she will uncover the darkest secretes of their lands and meet the strangest people in the world, all in the hope to protect two worlds. The world she grew up in and a world she never knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Living Breathing Woodland Creature Chain to the Rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on chapter one again because I found quite a few problems in my intro.

I never wanted to be a witch. 

In fact, when Ms. Margret told me I was a witch I simple shook my head and returned to my daily retune of sobbing and hiding; with a little dash of gardening in between. I constantly told myself, _she’s pulling your leg. This is some type of old lady humor that only people in the elderly community understand._ Little did I know, that her psychotic fantasized humor was actually my reality.

Oh boy, how my life changed for the worst! That’s putting it nicely. To be extremely blunt, my life consisted of: being kidnapped by my deranged neighbors, stealing swords from a militia of nasty little snot goblins, and being burnt alive at the stake (twice!) all while being threatened by a disembodied voice that could do horrors beyond your wildest imagination. 

Which, just let me tell you now, living in a constant state of fear and anxiety is exhausting.

Regardless, if you’re a witch or wizard and you need a place of rest and relax (like I do) then I suggest you should stop reading and move on with life. What you’re looking for is nonexistent. The moment you know you can perform magic, is the moment your destiny is set. So take my advice, and continue to run from town to town because _they_ already know about you and _they_ are already hunting you down.

My name is Helga Hufflepuff. I’m eleven years old and this is the story of how my life went into a downward spiral when I discovered that I was apparently a witch.

 

My day began just like every single other day. I was resting upon the dust covered floor of my weathered damaged home until an old lady decided to whack me awake with her wooden cane and state, “They’re coming for you.”

Now before you get all angry at the old hag, I just need to let you know, I kind of deserved to get hit. It has been a week since I found my mother sprawled upon the floor of my home; dead. I’m not sure what happened, considering how she was perfectly fine that morning, but Ms. Margret (the bag of bones who whacked me) told me she had been having troubles with her heart. I guess that’s a common thing in round people? Regardless, I’ve sort of been slumping around ever since. 

Want to go out and play in the field?

No.

Want to make the medical herbs like you’re supposed to be doing for the old people in the village? 

No. 

want to- No.

I didn’t want to do anything. I just wanted to lay in the exact spot where my mother laid in hopes of maybe feeling the lingering warmth of her body pressed into the rotting floor board. Maybe if I picked away at the chipped wood, I could find her soul laying there and be able to cradle it into my arms as I rejoin her in death. Unfortunately, Ms. Margret wasn’t letting me die so easily.

Ms. Margret is a sweet lady, don’t get me wrong, but she looks like she is a living pile of bones with saggy skin and long silver hair that thinning rapidly. Even though she presents herself elegantly, with her hair in a lopsided bun and her fashionable twigs sticking out of it (making it look like a dead porcupine), she always did have a way with her dresses. Always touching the floor causing the hems to be permanently stained with mud, and I think the few red spots around her collar is old blood? Regardless, Ms. Margret is my villages’ oldest bags of bones. You might be thinking _Aw, how cute_ , but trust me when I tell you she is anything but cute. Either way, let’s move on.

Rubbing my throbbing eyes, I tried desperately to avoid making any kind of eye contact at Ms. Margret. So, I continued to watch the most exciting thing in the world. My floor. Despite my raw finger tips pleading for me to stop, I decided to pick up on where I left off the night before. 

“Good, let them come.” I frowned.

A loud thump echoed through the house, which made me assumed it was her banging her cane upon the floor in her usual, _do it my way or else, brat_. 

“Helga. Beatrice. Hufflepuff.” she demanded in her more terrifying motherly voice. I silently cursed at myself. The moment a mother uses your full name is the moment you’re in for a bad beating. “Stop acting like a brat! You know exactly why we can’t let them find you!”

I could just feel the hairs on my neck stand up from the invisible aura of anger that radiated from every single part of her. Feeling as if I’d suddenly became the prey in a hunt, I folded my hands and sent a silent prey to the heavens. Without skipping a beat, I pushed myself off the floor and onto my feet. It was officially the first time in two days since I gotten up and quite frankly my legs felt like water. My stomach also felt like it was starting to devour my insides. This had to be what starving to death felt like; right? If so, than good! I’m preforming the correct procedure.

Gripping the nearest counter top for support, I turned my attention upon Ms. Margret who was rubbing her nose with pride. “You know you’re just as delusional as the others in this village. Just because my mother taught me how to make medicine with herbs doesn’t mean I’m a witch. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to pray at my mothers’ grave before returning to my floor and laying down to die. Thank you very much.”

Turning my back on the old hags surprised boney face, I limped my way out of the house and into my backyard; or should I say field? The yellowing high grass that grew behind my house waved in the breeze. To the naked eye, the field went on for miles, but only a few feet away remained a prominent oak tree that had to be as old as Ms. Margret. Its’ leaves were shifting colors and the lingering evacuated birds’ nests were starts to fall from the branches. Creeping up to the petrified looking tree, I folded my hands against my chest and sent a silent wish to the pile of rocks that laid in a mess at the base of the tree. The dirt was obviously darker than the rest of the surroundings, and a few of the tree roots were now tangled and cut from when I buried my mother.

Hearing a shuffle coming up from behind, a boney hand patted my spine, “I know you miss her. I miss her just as much as you do.” Ms. Margret sighed, “But everything I’m telling you is for your own good.” Her voice became fiercer with each word. I hate her motherly voice because I could sense my will to fight against her was dissolving like blood in water. 

Knowing that my dying time was going to continue to be interrupted, I decided to give up on my rebellion and listen to Ms. Margret; just so she’d leave me alone.

I decided to ask the dreaded question at last. “Who’s coming for me?”

Watching her from the corner of my eye, I could see that a genuine smile was appearing on her face just because I decided to listen to her delusional idea. “There are two people, my dear. A Man and her. The man is wearing the kingdoms armor, the woman is Lyra.”

Of course it was Lyra. It’s always Lyra. Lrya _my-word-is-law-and-I-hate-whatever-you-are-doing_ Black. The wealthiest poorest woman that has ever lived in my village. Despite her not having any type of political power over anyone, for some reason everyone in our village believed she was like a goddess. Her word was law and if you went against it, the town went against you. Did you ever wonder why my house was on the out skirts of Valley Broad? Well, she would be the reason why. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Rolling my eyes in frustration, I snatched the nearest tall grass and ripped it a part, “What would Lyra be doing with the kings knight? It’s not like the king cares about what happens to us poor people.” Shredding the poor dying grass into pieces, I clumped up the remains in my palm and threw them upon my mother’s rocks.

Ms. Margret gave a little hop of excitement and a squeeze to my shoulder. This made me uncomfortable. “I’ve been talking to my friends-“ 

“You mean the squirrels?” I asked, mimicking her ridiculous expression.

Margret suddenly straighten up with a grin so wide that was mostly gums except for maybe five teeth, “Yes, they’d be the ones!” Pride radiated from her, and as much as I wanted to roll my eyes at her weary mind I couldn’t build the courage to do it, “My friends told me that the king is hunting down magical people. That’s why he sent a knight because he believes in Lyra’s story.”

Suppressing the urge to laugh with a pathetic coughing attack, Margret smacked my head with her hand. It hurt. Staring at the old hag, I frown. I hated being hit. I especially hated the idea of being hit by an old lady that had to weight nothing more than a stem of mint. Being whacked by my mother was one thing, but being smacked by a loony was a completely different matter. My hatred for being hit was one matter, but this twisted fairy tale that Margret was making up just for the pure purpose of making me do something besides dying was getting old. Fast.

“So because they think I’m a witch, what am I supposed to do? Run away from home?” Rubbing my throbbing head, I had the strongest temptation to smack Margret on her crown, but it isn’t very nice to go smacking old people. So I suppressed the urge by digging my nails into my skin.

“Precisely! You are a smart little one, aren’t you?” Margret laughed in my face. It was almost as if she just heard the funniest joke in the world. The punch line of the joke; me. This bothered me to no end. Why was anything about this situation even remotely funny? If I was about to be taken away by the kings knight because of some outrageous rumor, that little old Black decided to start, then that means I had to place my dying time on a permanent halt for the time being. Sorry mum, but our reunion is on hold.

“And just so you can get a few second head start,” Margret snickered, almost as if the joke was about the get even funnier at my extent, “I already have your things packed!” Margret laughed again and this time my hand started to rise. One more laugh at me and this lady, regardless of her being older than dirt, was going to get smacked.

Hearing a loud thump, I turned to look at the oak tree in which Margret decided to hit with her cane. Apparent I’m a stupid child because I fell the same dumb trick she always pulls on me. When I realized my stupidity I turned back to Margret and instead of seeing her gummy grin all that remained was a pouch of bull hide which was stuffed with the little remaining things that I had left. Two dresses that were four times larger than myself (originally my mothers’), a few random herbs, a small amount of nuts and berry’s, and my mother’s favorite pair of shoes; which were six times bigger than my own feet. Right next to the pouch was Margret’s cane, but oddly there was no loony bin there. It was almost like she was mist, one minute you can see her with your own eyes and the next she vanishes into the sky. Creepy.

As much as I love Margret (which is a lot) there were definitely times where it seemed like she was off her cane. This time, she was way beyond her cane. I don’t think my mums joke about Margret getting crazier the older she gets is so much of a joke now, but rather a fact.

Slumping my new pouch over my shoulder, I choose to believe that it was best not to question the annoying hag anymore. With little thought, I decided that wondering the forest a few miles away from Valley Broad for an hour would be the best thing to do. Maybe then Margret will believe this stupid story was as ridiculous as it sounded and be nice enough to let me return home without harassing me. Heck, even if this story was true, which I doubt it is, maybe by being in the woods I’d be able check out who Lyra is with and what venomous lies are spewing from her mouth this time.

The only way to tell if this fantasy was a reality is by playing role I was set with. (fun)

Creeping past my home and up to the first houses of my village was the easy part. No one ever wonders out into no man’s land unless they are really old and about to die. The next part, not so much. Valley Broad, according to my mum, is one of the finer of the poorer towns in the kingdom of Mercia. Sounds weird, I know, but she told me that some of the towns she went to had half dead people laying in the streets and somewhere there was always a rat watching you, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Gross.

Valley Broad is one of the more ‘prestigious’ villages. The walkways were make of cracked weather damaged stones, the buildings were constructed of the same exact stone, and the town square, or should I say circle, was constructed of the same. Exact. Stone. I hate it. The whole town looked like a giant stone wheel with nothing interesting or unique until you look past the wheel and see a tiny little wooden turd surrounded by a sea of grass. That’d be my home! 

Even though Valley Broad looked completely boring, there was always something occurring. The town was a net of drama and lies and most of the time the mothers who are too lazy to watch their kids stabbing themselves with sticks were the ones who start all the trouble.

In the past, Valley Broad use to act differently. My mother and I used to be extremely welcome guests, but when Lyra moved in a few years ago the town started to turn against us and believe that our practice of herb medicine was the work of Satan. So now, walking through Valley Broad had become more difficult by every passing year. More people have been keeping one eye open in case my mother or I walked into town. If we were ever caught, well, let’s just say even God had to be frowning upon the actions of these deranged people.

Feeling my hands begin to quiver, I sucked in the most amount of air I could take and held my mouth shut. Despite my rips pounding in pain, I knew that what I was feeling now was nothing to what I would be feeling if they ever caught me in their town. Rolling up the bottom of my dress and tying into a firm knot, I sunk low and began to crawl. Starting to feeling like a rat, in any of those other villages, I scurried from behind the first closest building to the barrow of dried vegetables that rested in between two of the homes. After peeking about, I rolled under the wooden cart full of freshly picked fruits that rested next to the barrel. One house down, fifteen or so more to go. 

The aroma of the oranges where breath taking and my held breath suddenly started to less. Temptation took the best of my sanity as I snatched one of the fruits from above the cart without looking. When I pulled my hand back, I grabbed the brightest green apple a girl had ever seen. Needless to say, I was disappointed. Who’d wanted an apple when the oranges smelt like they emerged from heaven? As carefully as I could, I got upon my knees and this time I knew I looked like a rat with my nose and eyes peeking over the carts edge. The loudest growl emerged from my dying stomach and my face heated rapidly. Keeping the apple, I slid under the cart once more hoping the boys in the town square didn’t notice me.

Luckily, they didn’t even hear me, but then again the boys playing in the circle never really heard anyone except their own selfish desires. The only ones that seemed to be out playing their daily game or _who will beat of Wilson first_? Was Charles Alby, James Duson, “Chubby” Monty, and of course poor Wilson Fletcher. Three of the boys were running after Wilson with all their might. Each one of them had a sharpen stick in one hand and that brown weather damaged stone in their other. Poor Wilson was crying like mad, snot dripping down his nose as he ran around the houses trying to find one of the other kids to let him hide in their home; which never works. Crouching under a wooden cart, I couldn’t help but watch the boys running around as I took the biggest bite from my new apple. Gazing at Wilsons face closely, I could feel the blood in my veins starting to boil as the round faces of the other children in the village peered out their windows making stupid expressions at poor Wilson. The focus of my attention started to waver from whatever journey I was supposed to do, and the seer stealth of myself became none existent when I made eye contact with one of the little girls sticking her tongue out at Wilson. With my mouth completely wide open, ready for another bite of my juicy fruit, little Ms. Alice Gardenet stared at me in disbelief. It didn’t take long for her stupid brain to register what she was staring at, and suddenly my apple seemed less appealing. Her mouth instantly dropped and she began pointing a sausage finger at my direction.

Wilson was no longer top priority for my mind. My throat started to tighten, and my knees began to buckle and I threw my apple at “Chubby” Montys’ head when he started pointing fingers at me too. Crawling out from under the cart, I heard Alices’ piggish squeal yapping at her mum. “I saw her! I saw that Satan spawn!”

Yanking one of those stupid brown rocks from the ground, I held it firmly in my hand before standing up from behind the cart and chucking the rock in the direction of Alice’s pig face. The rock didn’t go far. It went over the fruit cart and rolled on the walkway for two whole seconds. Believe it or not, I’ve gotten better at throwing! 

“I’m not a Satan spawn you swine.” I screamed. This didn’t help my situation any better. Cursing at myself worse than before, I switched my scuttling from a leisurely movement to full throttle. Unfortunately, the search team of five turned to a search team of twenty in no time. I had absolutely no chance of out running this crowd on a stomach that only had one bite of that yummy apple.

Bouncing over the nearest barrel, I booked it straight into the middle of the town circle. Now I know what you’re thinking, _Helga that’s the stupidest thing to do when people are coming out of their homes to get you!_ But in all honesty, isn’t the quickest way from point A to point B a straight line? Well a straight line was exactly what I was doing.

My brain may have become a puddle of mud, but my nerves were in full throttle. Panic drove the system and I ran like there was no tomorrow. The mothers and children of the town were starting to emerge from the caves and the expressions upon their blurry faces seemed to have scowls of disapproval. Those expressions only meant one thing, those stupid brown rocks were going to come. So, the only thing that raced through my thoughts were simplistic and was set on repeat _Please don’t hit me with a rock. Please don’t hit me with a rock. Please don’t hit me with a rock._

The same weather damaged stones that formed this village were, like I guessed, flying past my head when I shoved Charles Alby to the ground by mistake. My feet stumbled as Charles fell on the walkway with a crash and I think his mother released the most over dramatic scream. Her scream set off the other mothers and together everyone’s voices sounded like a hurricane of dying animal cries and Margret’s insane laughter; with a hint of unspeakable cursing in between.

I was five steps away from the first layer of homes on the other side of the circle when my speed decided to betray my feet. I stumbled worse than before and this time someone took advantage of my mistake. Clawing into the flesh of my arms was snotty nose Wilson with his blood shot eyes. His expression seemed like a mixture of hurt and shock by his abilities. I don’t know if he was trying to tell me something or if he was trying to yell for his mum to help him, but either way I wasn’t about to deal with any of that. Swinging my fist I socked Wilson’s square in the nose and ran further away. My knuckles became chilled, just like the sympathy I ever had for his baby face. In fact, I obtained some strange sensation of excitement from socking his skinny face. I wanted to punch him again and again, but that strange thrill I was getting from my imaging began terrified me worse than if an adult managed to grab me.

The opening that lead out of the giant wheel and onto the dirt road was only inches away. I was home free, I could hide in the forest and be safe from this huge mess! After a few hours everyone would get bored and return home. So then I wouldn’t have to deal with these stupid people or Margrets’ absurd story!

Hope started to cloud my judgment, imagination of making it out of the town became my only train of thought. Until, something hard hit the back of my head. Loosing complete balance I planted into the walkway. My head throbbed, eyes became blurred, and a trickle of something red dripped onto the walkway. Struggle to get up, my body puled in pain. The weary twigs that I called my legs were pulsing worst then the new bump upon my crown and the false illusion of a sanctuary shattered. I wanted my mother. I wanted to be safe. I wanted everything to stop.

“There she is! That’s the girl! That’s Helga!” 

Lyra’s voice was confirmation for Margrets story and despite everything in my gut telling me to play dead, I looked up. There she was in her pure white dress. Her raven hair was tied into a long braid that rested over her shoulder and against her breast. Those deep grassy eyes burrowed into my soul and much to my surprise, an armor man who appeared like a God came strolling beside her. Apparently Margrets’ delusional mind wasn’t off its rocker just yet. That stupid story that she told me, so far seemed to be coming true. But I couldn’t wrap my brain around the idea of being a magical being.

Dread seeped into my core, I need to leave. I needed to get out. If Margrets’ story is true, which I’m starting to think it is, then that knight was going to take me away from my home and kill me away from my mother! How was I going to be reunited with her, if I haven’t even found her soul yet?

I turned. My body may have been screaming in exhaustion, but my mudded brain wasn’t going to let me down so easily. There had to be a way out. There is always a way out, and that’s when I found it. Feeling like a baby horse finding its feet, I wobbled upon my own. I shook before taking baby steps towards the opening. Glancing back, I saw all the parents and children stop several feet away. Each one of them held those awful weather damaged stones in their hands, but strangely enough everyone eyes looked glazed over. It seemed like they were all imagining of a world without me. When I thought everything was going to be alright, because they weren’t doing anything, they suddenly raised their arms threw their rocks.

Remember that comment of God frowning upon my neighbors for their actions? Well, he must have been scowling, because all the rocks flew at me in unison. They looked like dirt coved turds flying much farther than my rocks could have ever flown.

Bracing for impact, I covered my face. Anxiety squeezed my heart until it hurt and fear tighten my mouth. I knew those turds were going to smack against me, but instead of feeling like wet mud dripping, it was going to be solid pain. _No rock will hit me. No rock will hit me. No rock will hit me._ I reassured myself since that was the only thing to do as I waited for the pain train to emerge.

But I kept waiting, and waiting, and waiting. The pain never came. Being stupid as “Chubby” Monty, I peeked in between my crossed arms. The rocks were there, I could see them are clear as day, but they seemed like they weren’t going anywhere. In fact, they seemed like they just waiting to float in the air like a leaf would do onto of water.

My jaw dropped, my arm fell like baked apples, and the rocks continued to fly in the air. I screamed. Not because this was frightening, but because I always knew that my mum was right. God did exist and here was living proof!

Margret was wrong, I’m not a magical being (whatever that is) I’m being watched over by God himself! I folded my hands and sent a prayer to the heavens.

Lyra didn’t like this, she didn’t like this one bit because her scream sounded like James Duson when he was stupid enough to go into a river on a trip with his pa and almost drown.

“Satan spawn! I told you, didn’t I?”

I turned, Lyra was shaking the Godlike man in the kingdoms armor with her mouth in the biggest frown I’ve ever seen and eyes the size of a frog. The armor man must have said something, but he was talking too softly for my ears to hear, so I took the opportunity to send a prayer up to the heavens once more before kicking myself in the rump. Flicking my hand at Lyra in a _forget-about-you manner_ , the crowd of mothers and their children with funny looking eyes started to scream. Glancing at them, their eyes returned to normal and their faces stared at me in horror. The only thing wrong with the whole situation was the rocks had disappeared from the air.

“She made the rocks going flying at us!” Alice sobbed into her hands.

"She is a devils’ offspring!” Screamed Ms. Goldywood.

Looking at the crowd, some of the mums and boy were actually laying on the floor. Their chest were bouncing up and down, so I thought they had to be okay, but I didn’t throw all those rocks. I didn’t even touch those rocks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! God threw those rocks at you, you crazy people! Not me! Just leave me alone, will you!” Stomping my numbing foot, I stumbled and started to waddle away from the town.

Lyra didn’t like that one bit. Her eyes narrowed at me, her lips curled in the scariest expression I’ve ever seen on such a young lady and I screamed. I screamed until my throat hurt and then continued to scream some more. Running upon my twiggy legs made my eyes continue to water none stop as all the mothers came rushing after me. Lyra came straight at me, but I flipped up her dress and crawled between her legs. (perks of being shot)

As Lyra gasped in, what I assumed is embarrassment, I continued to run. I could hear the crowd of angry mothers chasing me like a herd of, well, angry mothers. I swear their pounding feet could be heard all the way at the kings’ castle.

Running in circles around the stiff knight a few times, who could barely move a few inches in his godly armor, I sprinted towards the forest. There wasn’t any point in hiding in the forest now considering how all of the mothers, children, and the kings’ lackey knew where I was, but I still went.

The sun was in the middle of the sky when I reached the edge of the forest. I could feel my exposed flesh beginning to bake in the heat of the day. My lungs started to stab miniature knives into itself forcing air to become more painful to consume and my legs were sobbing rivers of thrilling agony, but I couldn’t stop now. The persistent mod of furiously religious mothers and their brats (plus one squeaky knight that looked like a bouncing lightening bug) were hot on my tail.

Becoming paranoid that speed was starting to become my enemy, I lost my focus and slipped on my unraveling dress. Flopped onto a fresh pile of moss face first left a disgusting taste of moist worms and puke within my mouth. I gagged, but continued to crawl up the small hill that led to the first few scattered trees of the forest. With hazy eyes, I managed to climb the hill drenched in mud. God seemed to have been pushing luck on me in the taste of moss because when I climbed up the tallest tree and sat upon the ninth or so branch I gazed down upon the ground and saw all mothers and the lightening bug halted at the base of the miniature hill. Every single face stared at me with a mixed expression of anger and horror which oddly resembled the constipated look. I didn’t understand, until I looked down. It seemed like the forest was on my side! All those annoying little birds that keep you awake at odd times during the night, the quick to shy deer’s, sneaky foxes who always try to steal our food, and a few wolfs that I’ve never seen before were all standing at the top of the hill. They appeared to be a large chain of breathing animals, glaring down at their preys; the mothers.

The mothers’ constipation quickly drained to a ghostly blotchy color as many of them started to stagger away with their children. What a bunch of scardy cats. Among the handful of people who stood behind Lyra, almost as if they were presenting a sacrifice to the animals of the forest, whispering started to break out like wild fire. Even though I couldn’t tell what they were saying, their quick glances and covered mouths made me assume it was about me.

After a minute or so of talking, Lyra finally silenced the group and muttered to the knight. With a nod of his shiny head, the knight took a settle step forward and the crowd drew back. He must be the new sacrifice.

“Helga Hufflepuff, I presume?” The knights’ voice sounded like a wave of soothing wind. It drowned my mind into relaxation and tempted me to get closer to the stranger. It was the friendliest voice I’ve heard in years, next to Ms. Margrets’, but I knew I couldn’t be swayed.

“Yeah, you got that right.” I tried to pull off an appearance of _I’m queen of the forest so don’t harass me_ , but my strained throat and sore eyes probably didn’t help much.

“Let’s make a deal, right here and now. If you come out of that tree and come with me to our capital, then I’ll let you ride on my horse.”

What did he think I was? Eleven? (oh wait…)

“And why would I want to do that?” I frowned at the knight. Despite his voice being pleasant to the ears, Margrets’ story was becoming unsettling. The more my brain washed over the idea, the more permanent it became. I didn’t want to be anywhere near the capital of the kingdom if they were on the hunt to ex me from the picture.

“Alright, if that doesn’t please you, than what will?”

It didn’t take long for a reply, “I want to go home.”

Silence grew between the two of us and the air seemed to have grown heavier. The knight seemed like he was pondering upon the thought, but it was difficult to tell since his helmet was on. As the knight scratched at his helmet, making himself look rather comical, the remaining mothers continued to fall behind. They were retreating into the giant wheel of stoney boringness and I was fine with that. The animals didn’t really seem to mind either, since they refused to disconnect their line of defense.

“Deal. If you come down and call off your woodland friends, you can go home.”

Swinging my legs in the air, a sensation of nausea started to clutter with all the rest of my bodily pain. As much as I wanted to remain still in the tree and just let my weakening body rest, I knew I had to go of this deal wasn’t coming around again.

“I didn’t call ‘my woodland friends’, Lighting bug. I don’t know why-“ My nausea became worst. The images around me started to spin and my physical strength felt like it was being sucked right out of me. My hands trembled worse than ever before and the woodland created started to leave like melting ice on a warm day. I slipped off the branch and aimed for the one directly below me when the nausea become unbearable. The pain in my arms forced my grip to release and my surrounding became hazy. 

I knocked out, falling to my death. (fun)


	2. And Then He Took an Arrow to the Knee

Fainting sucks. My entire body felt like it was shattered into a million pieces of glass. I couldn't tell what was broken and what was barely hanging on. My head throbbed worse than when someone hit me with a rock, and to make everything even better, I really have to go pee.

The world around me was strange; unknown. There was a ceiling of concrete serval feet above and the floor felt colder than the mud that I slipped on. There was a ratty pillow, which looked like someone got a little hungry with, only a few feet away and two big pairs of shiny polished boots standing so close to my nose that I could smell the pig grease coating them.

Since I was no longer in my forest surrounded by my wildlife protection gang, and everything didn't look like it was constructed from that same stupid weather damage stone of Valley Broad, I automatically assumed that I'm at the kings' castle.

That dirty, rotten, no good knight broke our deal!

"Oh! Oh! It's awake!" A childish male voice hollered into my ear, "Good morrow! How. Are. You. Feeling?" Each word was slower than the last, and the volume wanted to make my ears bleed. The kids' heated breath pressed against my cheek which made me realize just how close he was, yet despite feeling more uncomfortable then the time I had _the talk_ with my mum, I at least appreciate the fact that the kids' breath wasn't repulsing. It was the strange sent of freshly picked rosemary with a hint of something sweet.

Readjusting my eyes to the dimly lit room, I manage to find the kids square face just few inches above mine. The brat had odd golden eyes with a little splash of emerald around his iris. His hair looked like a sea of red roses, smothered in dirt, and despite him looking aesthetically pleasing to the eye, I really wanted to sock him in the face. His scrunched up button nose made his freckles looked squished together, and his funny clothes made him look like he was trying to mimic the royal families' attire; but failing.

"Would you shut up?" I muttered. My throat felt scratchy and along with the rest of my body, it cried in pain.

"And it speaks!" Rubbing his nose, he grinned at me. His teeth were maintained extremely well which definitely meant he wasn't a peasant, but who was he?

Trying to appear more intimidating and put together than I felt, I attempted to grab his neck. He gave me a ridiculous picture perfect smile before standing up. With a laugh, the male pointing at my wrists and I followed his finger with my eyes. My numb limbs were bound together by several thick ropes and I suddenly felt like a seasoned hog ready to be roasted. All I was lacking was a huge apple in my mouth.

Glaring at the smug brat, I could tell he was enjoying my pain. His eyes said so themselves.

"Who are you?" I demanded, whacking my tied up feet upon the floor.

The kids' laughter died instantly as he placed on a more serious expression. Bending down once more, he tilted his head towards me; which caused his dusty red hair to brush against my face. "It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is what you're going to do for me."

My heart began to panic and the ropes around my wrists felt like they were tightening.

"All you need to do is get something for me." He stated in a leisurely voice, "If you agree to the terms, I'll grant you protection and give you a pardon. Sounds like a deal?" Lifting up a hand, he started examining the tips of his fingers nails. His nails must have been a more interesting subject than myself because he didn't bother to glance at me again.

"Tell me what you want and who you are. Then I _may_ consider your offer." I smirked.

His expression wavered. Suddenly finding his nails less intriguing, the boy started to reach behind his back for a something. That something I'm assuming is very small and very sharp. Aka, a knife.

"How about a deal?" His head slung to one of his shoulders as if appearing to be bored.

"The last person I made a deal with, fell short." I scowled.

He scowled right back, forcing his pretty little face to look not so pretty, "Look, all you need to do is get my sword back. It's located in the dining hall next to my father's chair. There's a knight currently on look out. I'm not allowed anywhere near my sword until I apologies to the old lady, but that's not going to happen. I saved your sorry rump from whatever you were doing, now you save mine."

My expression must have been firm because the kid furrowed his brow causing him to look like an upset pup. His bottom lip jutted out in a quiver, and he slid off of his legs and plopped upon the floor next to my lying body. He seemed like he was seconds away from begging me to help him.

I couldn't resist such a sad face. This sword he wanted couldn't possibly be too bad to get, plus, if I do him a favor he'll let me go home. If he doesn't, I promise to God I will break his teeth. "Okay, I'll get your sword, but you didn't answer my second question."

His pouting eyes were suddenly filled with glee and his 'mysterious _I-don't-care-about-you_ ' mannerisms died. Pulling out the knife from behind his back, (called it!) he started to hack at my restrains. His quivering lip returned to his picture perfect smile and his cheeks became flushed.

"I could just kiss you!" He squealed.

"Please don't." Rolling my head away from him, I watched his steady hands carving at my ropes carefully.

"Don't worry, I won't. You're to disgusting looking for me to kiss you."

The moment one of my hands were free, it bee lined straight into the red heads face. "How rude!" I screamed.

Watching him drop the knife and cup his nose in pain, the boy released a stifle cry. He seemed like he was trying to be manly by not whining about the pain, but his compose was pathetic. Rolling onto his back with his knees in the air, the boy slightly coddled himself and his possibly broken nose.

"Shouldn't I be the one to say that?" He gasped, finally returning to his rump and wiggling his nose with his fingers. It must have not been broken (darn) because after a few wiggles he glared at me with a spark in his eye.

"That's what you get for calling me ugly, and an 'it', and acting as if I was a waist of your time, and for being such a creep." Swiping the knife from the floor, I started to saw the ropes off my other wrist and move down to my stomach. Whenever the boy started to hint he wanted to get closer to my person, I drew the knife in his direction and he froze lifting his hands in the air as if he was proving himself innocent.

After freeing my legs and arms from that ridiculous restraint, all my blood started to flow respectfully into the correct places. My body may still be crying, but at least they were starting to feel less like ice and more like tingly porcupines. Rolling a wrist, I lowered the knife and eyed the boy carefully, for the most part he was only a little taller than me so I could take him on easily.

"Now answer my second question," I demanded, "or your da is going to have a nice surprise of dead son with dinner tonight."

He continued to hold his hands in the air. Our eyes were locked and I could still see the sparks of determination roaring within him. He wanted out of this situation just as much as I did, but I had the upper hand.

"That's not a very nice thing to do considering I saved you from death, but either way, my name is Godric Gryffindor." Eyeing me carefully I could see the gears in his brain starting to move. For a cute boy, he sure was stupid. Slowly he lowered his arms to his lap and waited for me to react the same. I didn't. So he continued from where he left off, "I can show you were my sword is at, but I'd like it better if you'd put the knife down first."

"How do I know you're not going to use the knife against me?"

"You don't."

"How about your sword?"

"It's wooden."

My cheeks heated. I was apparently threatening a boy with a sharp utensil all for a stupid wooden sword.

Lowering the knife, I gingerly set it in my lap before resting my palms upon the cold concrete floor. Now that I actually had wiggle room to check out my location, I noticed how small the place was. The room could probably fit three kids about my size max, and the whole side of the wall in front of my feet had metal bars that reached from the ceiling and were planted into the floor. Off to the far right, was the only exist for the room and it was completely wide open. I guess the boy wanted the whole situation to seem more relaxing by showing I could leave at any time, but his attempt at small talk wasn't very calming.

With his hands in front of him, to prove he wasn't carrying anything, the boy slowly started to shift his legs under him so he could get onto his feet. Even though he was trying to be cautious about his actions, I still felt like he was acting like a hunter and I was acting like his skittish deer ready to flee.

"What do you mean you saved me from death?" I questioned. My hands lifted from the floor and rested in my lap next to the knife. A few of my fingers inches for the sharp utensil out of pure defense.

"Well, apparently you're something like a satin baby? I'm not sure what that is, but I guess the people in your village wanted you dead?"

I rolled my eyes. Dead was a nice way of putting what my neighbors wanted to do to me.

He didn't wait for me to interrupt and continued his tale, "My father was supposed to go and check out your situation but his scheduled is a bit preoccupied at the moment, so John Whence went to check on you instead. My father trusts everything John tells him and John told him everything that happened at your town."

My throat started to feel abnormally dry, and that wasn't because it still hurt from screaming so much, "It's not pronounced as satin, it's Satan. He's a bad person in the bible."

The red head scratched his head and lifted an eye brow. He seemed like he wanted to have more of an explanation, but I wasn't about to go wasting my breath on him.

"What did that John guy tell your dad?"

Godric shrugged lazily and dropped his arms to his side, "Ya know, the whole thing about your town being crazy and you didn't do anything wrong."

Snatching up the knife, I bounced onto my wiggly feet and pointed the knife at Godrics' chest, "If I'm so innocent then why am I in a jail cell?"

I could feel a fire lighting in my stomach. I was pissed. All this time I was panicking about dying out side of my home and this bratty kid could have told me the moment I woke up that I'm not going to die. Godric definitely deserved another healthy sock to the face.

The red head lifted his hand up faster than I predicted and managed to swat his wrist against mine. Our hands collided and the knife flew into the air and skid upon the floor a few inches away. I tried to dive for it, but his arms wrapped around my waist and quickly my whole body was off of the floor and over his shoulder.

"It was just to spook you." He heavily sighed,"Ya' know, you're no fun."

I whacked him on the back of his head. He made a suppressed baby whine, but continued to carry me like a sack of potatoes.

"I never told you I was fun to being with, plus in my defense, you seem like a one of those creepy old farts who watch women all day!"

Godrics' ears turned brighter than his hair, but he kept his mouth shut. So I took it as a sign of him no longer wanting to talk.

He ended up lugging my body out of the prison cell that now contained a pealing knife and my tattered ropes, down a long corridor that was constructed of the same gray concrete that formed the jail, and up a flight of stairs that felt like they'd never end. When someone jokes about a basement being underground, well this basement must have been like twenty feet below. The only thing that broke the silence was the echoing of Godrics' smelly booth stomping upon each step, the sound of crackling fire coming from the torches that hung on the side of the wall, and the occasional rumble emerging from my stomach.

By the time we reached the top of the stair case, my body no longer felt like a million little porcupines were stabbing me and the pains I had before was dying away. As he opened a squeaky door from the basement, he pulled me into a hall way that stretched out on both side of us for miles. My mouth dropped. He dropped me too. To make it even worse, instead of landing on my feet, I landed on my rump.

I glared at him with all my might, but apparently my angered expression didn't faze him anymore because he simply stuck his tongue out at me before walking away. "Come on, we need to get to the dining room before my father arrives. If he catches us, we're both goners."

Godric turned to the left and started to head down the really long corridor. There were widows the size of baby horses on the right side of the wall, and never ending clusters of suits of armor, tapestries of angry people, and a few smaller flags that had the kingdoms symbol embroidered into it on the left side of the wall. My eyes were drawn to the tapestries. I've never seen anything more beautiful or amazing in my life. Their woven threads looked like streams of pure gold, and the detail in each one was breath taking. I held my hand out to touch one because it must have felt like a cloud, but Godric grabbed my arms and started to drag me away. Literally. My bum rubbing against the carpeted stone floor, feet out in front of me, and a grumpy face to state my disapproval.

"I'll give you the grand tour later." He scoffed, "But first our deal."

He dragged me about a quarter of the way down the hall where a wooden door, identical to the basement door, stood. It was the first one I've seen since we left the basement and I was very confused. Why have a corridor this big when there were barely any rooms?

When Godric pulled open a door he released my arm and I decided that was enough playing _drag poor Helga around_ for a life time. The red head then hid behind the frame of the door as I got up onto my feet. Once I caught my balance, the two of us together peeked into the room. I felt like my jaw hit the floor when I suddenly came to understand about why there were very little amount of doors in the hallway.

The room was about ten times wider than the hall. It seemed like a good fifty fully grown cows could be able to stand on each other's backs and still fit comfortably in this room. The room was covered in even more elaborate tapestries and there were countless of pictures of men and woman all looking even angrier than the ones in the hall. In the center of the grand room was a wooden table that stretched the length of it and a good sixty or so seats sculpted around the edge of the wood. At the very end of the table, opposite to the door, were two of the largest chairs I've ever seen. One of them could fit two of those fifty full grown cows, while the other could have fit its baby. (if you can't tell, have a thing for cows) The back rest of the chairs had to be over seven feet tall and the tips of the back rest had a very elaborate design carved into it. The baby cow chair seemed to have something strapped around the middle of it, but the two adult cow chair was bare.

I have no clue who could possibly be Godrics dad, but whoever he was he sure had to be seriously connected with the king in order to not only live in the castle but have a huge wing all for him and his family.

Elbowing me in my tender ribs, Godric pointed at a seat that had a wooden sword leaning against it. Of course out of all the seats, it had to be the one who can fit two cows and was on the opposite side of the room.

I glared at him, he ginned back, I wanted to punch him, he pointed out were the guard was. And long behold, the guard was fast asleep. He was sleeping on a small stool wedged in the far left corner of the room with his back pressed against the wall. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be easy.

"Promise you're going to keep your end of the barging and take me back home?" I asked, holding up my pinky for him to prove his loyalties.

He grabbed my hand and planted a kiss on the back. With a wink he shoved me into the room and I stumbled to catch my footing.

Rubbing the hand Godric kissed against my dress, I shuffled closer to the long table as I checked on the guard. The man was fast asleep, but that didn't mean he was a heavy sleeper.

It was quite funny to hear the man snoring because it sounded more like a bear than a man and the room only made his bear sounds ten times louder, plus his round belly, funny beard, and floppy helmet hair that covered his eyes made me giggle. Especially when he blew air from his mouth and his helmet heir flew up to reveal his hidden eyes.

It was easily to tell that Godric was feeling impatient as I analyzed the room because he started to silently jab a finger within the air in the direction of the sword while wordlessly mouthing the word Go to me several times. I sent him a very inappropriate gesture right back. If he wanted me to get his stupid sword, then he should learn that he shouldn't rush perfection.

Eyeing the guard, I decided it might be best to not stand in his line of vision; aka the table. So, I slid over to the wall and flatted myself against the chilly stone. Gliding from the door over to the first corner was easy. There were no suite of armor, no tapestries, no nothing. They were bare walls ready to be covered in stuff over time, but going from one corner of the room to the other corner was going to be a bit harder.

Slipping over to the first suit of armor that was only two feet away, the guard made an unsettling sound of a horse's neigh and I panicked. I dropped to the floor and covered my head in hope that my small body couldn't be seen from behind the table.

The guard released a stream of mutters before inhaling another breath and resuming his snoring. An echo of a smack ran alongside the snoring sounds and I turned back to see Godric with his face pressed into the frame of the door. He must have thought my actions were ridiculous.

Looking ahead, I kept to my hands and knees and started to crawl past the suit of armor. I was completely and utterly in the complete clear! Nothing was about to get in my way!

Army crawling half way through the room was a cinch, but an unnerving sound of a door opening directly across from me caused me to freeze. The bear like knight, with his round belly, continued to snore just as loud as before but now an additional voice proceeded to drown out the noise.

"Nigel!" Yelled a deep male voice, "How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep on the job?" A smacking sound resonated through the room. When I looked back at Godric, expecting that sound came from him again, the expression upon his face clearly stated that we were in deep waters. His complexion became ghostly white and he shook his head in a _that-wasn't-me_ kind of way.

The Bear Man woke up startled. He started to cling things against his armor and I started to scuttle faster. Since the two of them were busy, I might as well get out of an obvious location.

"I'm awake sire!" Bear Man cried. His voice sounded like a grizzle bear trying to wake up from a nap.

"You do realize that this is your third time doing that this week, don't you? I'm going to have to report this to Whence."

Bear Man sobbed, "No, I-I'm just having bad nights of sleep! You see there is this stupid cat and-"

"I don't care about a damn cat! Pay attention to your job!"

I glanced back at Godric hoping he'd give me some type of explanation of what they were arguing about, but much to my surprise, his pale face was quickly being replaced by a huge goofy grin and he seemed like he was trying to swallow a frog.

I shrugged and continued to army crawl past the center mark of the room when I noticed something black walking behind the large chairs. I never knew what a dying heart would feel like until now. I inhaled a sharp breath. I wanted to get up and run, but instead I scurried under the nearest chair legs and crawled beneath the super long table. (once again, perks of being short) I was bluntly obvious to Bear Man and his big nosed friend, but undetectable by the new person, and quite frankly, I wasn't too worried about being spotted by the older guards. Bear Man was really the only one who could see me as clear as day but he was so absorbed in defending his case of sleeping on the job that he probably wouldn't have even noticed a twenty foot tall monster robbing the castle.

My main problem at the moment wasn't the two nincompoops arguing in the corner of the room, but it was actually the silent new person that tagged along with Bear Mans' friend. As the black blob came around the baby cow chair, all I saw was their worn down and tattered shoes from under the table. That caught me off guard because the other two knights were wearing really nice shoes. Right off the back, the new figure reminded me of a peasant because of that fact, but when he walked passed my location and further down the table I could make out what his clothing was. It was a Mercia squire uniform with many different colored patches sewn upon it. I assumed that he was working for the knights, so I was going to treat him like an enemy at the moment, but deep down I felt bad for the kid.

Standing completely still, I allowed Bear Man and his big noes friend to continue their back and forth conversation as I eyed the new person. He appeared to be several years older than Godric and myself. He had really short choppy hair that was barely tied back into a pony tail, and his really pale complexion made me think he was severely ill. The squire had a narrow face and almost translucent skin; which was creepy. He was a scrawny male that he seemed like he was confident in what he was doing.

When he passed the part of the table that I hiding at, I took my chance and crawled out from under it. Nigel, aka Bear Man, was now in a hysterical fit complaining about the cat, while his big nose friend was trying to calm him down.

Telling myself to no longer look at the charcoal hair boy, I started to worm my way up the side of the table. I was only a few feet away from the chair that could fit a baby cow when my deepest desire was pleading for me to look at the kid. Giving in to my temptation, I glanced back and found the square boy directly in front of the entrance door with wide turquoise eyes staring at me

I managed to time my gasp right at the moment when everyone stopped talking (aren't I amazing?) and Bear Man, along with his big nose friend, immediately drew their sword.

"Annoying little-"the big nose man muttered.

"Godric!" Bear Man hollered, "We know you're in here. So just come out already and save us the trouble."

The turquoise eyed boy continued to stare at me like an owl. He seemed more surprised to see me then I seemed to be of him, and that's saying something. Big Nose seemed to have noticed Turquoise Eyes odd reaction because he shifted his direction and started walking toward him. Despite Big Nose lowering his voice, his words could be heard as clear as day, "He's there isn't he? Don't be useless, boy, grab him already!"

I turned my head towards the large chairs and started to shuffle as quickly as I can. The noise of my dress rubbing against the floor echo loudly and I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me through the wooden table.

Managing to make it behind the baby cow chair, I curled my knees into my chest and covered my mouth. Bear Man was approaching the chairs from my left while Big Nose and, I assume, Turquoise Eyes was coming from my right.

My heart was kicking my ribs and I felt like the thumping of my chest along with my trembling breath gave away the fact that I wasn't the red headed brat that they were looking for.

As the shadow of the men grew in size against the wall, I started to search for a new opening; just like I did at home. In desperation I looked up to the ceiling for some type of answer, and surprisingly I found one. (I should look up more often) Finally understanding what was strapped to the backrest of the baby cow chair, I learned it was a holder for a very elegant bow hanging just above my head. Beneath the bow, attached to the same strap, was a quiver full of arrows. _I'm not about to die for a stupid stranger and I especially am not about to die over a stupid wooden sword._

Reaching for the strap of the bow, I started to prepare myself mentally for another fight. I knew my odds were worse than at home because my body was still crying from the aftermath of everything, but a bow and arrow seemed intimidating and maybe I could just talk my way out of the situation with a drawn strings.

Much to my surprised, Mr. _I-don't-want-to-get-in-trouble_ , must have understood how intense my problem became in such a short amount of time because before I was able to unhook the bow, Godrics voice boomed into the room with great intensity. "If you're looking for me," He laughed manically, "I'm over here; turd heads!"

Big Nose screamed, and Bear Man chuckled. I don't know what Turquoise Eyes did, but I saw my opportunity for freedom!

Pulling the bow from its strap, I placed an arrows' nock against the sting and pulled back as far as I could. (maybe like 10 inches?) I than stepped out from behind the baby cow chair feeling like I was a goddess ready for strike down my prey. I really wanted to see the expressions upon everyone's faces as I threatened them to leave us alone, but my drowsy hand slip on the string and the arrow went flying. Unlucky for Big Nose, and the fact that he was right in front of me, the arrow flew in a straight line and slipped into the unprotected part of the armor by his knee.

He screamed in pain and doubled over. I panicked and dropped the bow, Godric released a strange battle like cheer and began applauding me for my actions. As he jumped up and down hollering in glee, my stomach fell and a horrible sensation of guilt riddled me.

Rushing behind the baby cow chair, I booked it over to his neighbor and snatched the wooden sword that was resting against it. Despite being shocked by the situation, Bear Man noticed me right away and cocked his head; as if thinking about wither or not I belong there. He finally decided I didn't and tried to swing his stumpy pig arms at me. I ducked and ran back to the other side of the baby cow chair.

Turquoise Eyes were there this time, and he no longer looked like a terrified deer. He too tried to grab at me, but I ran back behind the baby cow chair. Since Bear Man was on one side, and Turquoise Eyes was on the other, I decided to take a short cut and I pushed myself in between the two chairs and climb on top of the really long wooden table.

Turquoise Eyes understood what I was doing a lot quicker than Bear Man or Big Nose, because he sprinted passed Big Nose, and his bleeding knee, all the way to the opposite side of the table. I didn't even reach the half way mark by the time he jumped on top of the table and lunged at me.

My brain shut off instantly from the shock of seeing a larger man flying at me, so in all honesty I wasn't really thinking much. Instead of using the wooden sword to smack Turquoise Eyes in the face, I kind of decided to throw Godrics' stupid wooden sword into the air. Unfortunately, my throwing skills had not improved during my hours of being unconscious and the whole situation with my rock throwing occurred in repeat right before my eyes.

The sword went up and then fell right back down. Right in front of me.

Turquoise Eyes stopped running and stared at the sword on the table. His expression was mixed with so many different emotions that I couldn't tell what was running through his mind, but Godrics' hysterical laughter easily told me what he thought of my talent. Big Nose, on the other hand, found the whole situation to be a waste of his time and began cursing up a hurricane of rude words at Godric and I. Bear Man found Big Nose to be very rude and started calling him out on his inappropriate behavior to children, but Turquoise Eyes continued to hold an unreadable expression.

While everyone sort of just froze in the act, Godric rushed into the room, grabbed his wooden sword, yanked my arm causing me to stumble off the table and onto his shoulder once again, and rushed out of the room in a fit of laughter. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his breathing was sharp and rapid.

I whacked him on the head again, but he continued to laugh all the way out of the room and into the hallway. Once in the hall, he decided to take a right and continue heading down in the direction we were originally going.

In our quick grab-and-dash attempt, Big Nose started waddling out of the room in an attempt of a chase after us and Bear Man was paying more attention to Big Noses' knee than Big Nose was.

"Now don't go thinking that we're in the clear just yet, girl!" Godric gaped in between his staggered laughs, "Salazar is a slippery snake!"

Feeling my stomach beginning to claw into my liver from the lack of food, the weird nausea I had before arriving at the castle was starting to develop again and bouncing on Godrics' shoulder didn't help, "Whose Salazar?" I yelled.

Suddenly feeling like I was being thrown off of a galloping horse, I landed on the concrete upon my back and Godrics' surprisingly dense body came tumbling on top of me. It hurt a lot worse than a rock to the head.

Watching the red heads ridiculous wooden sword go flying into the air, my eyes watched its strange circular action as it came tumbling right towards my face. I had no time to shove Godric off of me, so I simply screamed like an idiot until a pair of ghostly hands grabbed the sword in midair.

My scream sounded more like a long stretch of releasing air with a hint of a sound, but it continued long after I noticed another door frame on the side of the wall. Turquoise Eyes was standing within the opening of the new door. His foot was slighting sticking out, and the wooden sword that Godric and I tried so desperately to get, was within his grasp.

"I would be Salazar," Turquoise Eyes smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current plans is to update this story every Saturday. If I can't reach a dead line, I'll make an announcement on my profile


End file.
